


I'll sink (if it's) with you

by INEEDEDYOU



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Merpeople, Mostly starts with sedoh, first fic, i have no clue what i'm doing, i'll add tags as i go, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INEEDEDYOU/pseuds/INEEDEDYOU
Summary: The merpeople au no one ask for.OrWhere kidoh and friends fond out some tales are true but kinda not.





	1. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st chapter can be read as stand alone.
> 
> There is a small mentioned of somewhat suggests homophobia. For a split second very very small. I don't think it would be triggering. But just in case for your knowledge.  
> Also swearing. Some people don't like so...

 

  
The first time he ever encountered the sea being was a late afternoon when the sun was just starting to set. He had wandered down to the edge of a dock and watched the view. It’s not the first time. He does it often.  

  
See Hyosang has a bit of temper and this calms him down. And he’s lonely and coming here makes him feel… less alone. Maybe it’s the thousands of fish keeping him company.

  
The brunette took a deep sigh. Today’s one of the days he’s just too exhausted. He was fighting with his dad all day. All the insults ringing in his ears. 

  
“I will not have a son making some Sissy siren music. Have the seas cast me to the devils den! ”

  
The sissy probably wasn’t necessary but ever since he found out Hyosang like the neighbor boy when he was like 12. His dad made a conscious effort to belittle his masculinity. Old fashioned and weird. A fisherman.

  
Old man could go to hell for all he cared at this point. He was staring at the bubbles coming from underneath his feet. The water was nice today. Cooling him down. 

  
It seemed like the amount of bubbles were getting bigger. The boy stared curiously. _What’s making so many bubbles?_  
His reflection was rippling with the bubbles.

  
Something was different though. His eyes were different. They were hopeful? 

  
He saw a face. 

And not his face. 

  
He jumped a little, eyes widening. Pulling his feet up out the water. He froze half way, His feet hovering now. 

  
Was he… Was he imagining things? Was it a dead body? This was the dock no one barely visited and no boats ever used. Perfect place to dump a body. 

  
Wait. There were bubbles.

_Did a fucking person drown right under him!??_  

HOLY FUC-

  
Something grabbed his feet and pulled him closer to the edge of the dock. 

_Is he- is he still alive?! He needs my fuckin_ g _help!_

  
Hyosang got on his knees and started reaching into the dark water. Searching frantically for the man to pull him out. 

_Shit. He might have to dive in._

  
Panicked, he was about to but then someone grabbed his hands. Gently holding them they started to caress up his wrists. 

  
For some reason this drowning person was not very alarmed. Maybe they’re a diver which explains so much. Hyosang peered down trying to make out who it was and what was happening. He really couldn’t with the sun getting lower and the darkness from the shade of the docks. 

  
More bubbles appeared.

Moving his face closer just inches from the water straining to see the face more clearly. Griping the others wrists tight just in case. 

  
Even more bubbles. Finally, The face lifts up out the water slowly. Blinking water off their eyes. He’s cute. And he’s not dead. Very alive actually. 

  
They slid their hands further up Hyosang’s arms. And took a firm hold above his elbows. Pulled him down closer ever gently and just barely. They leaned their head up closer and touched their noses. Staring into his eyes.

 

 

 

  
“boop”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more chapters but this can be read as a stand alone(ch1). The other members show up and have story’s. FEED BACK IS WELCOMED. This is my first fic so basically I have no experience. I don’t read books and I don’t write but honestly I’m trying guys so help a homie out.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> You can find me on My side tumblr: wantedtobeatdficwriter


	2. I could sink you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidoh and seogoong talk like everyday. And he learns something, like everyday. He's human. You can't blame him for thinking such weird things about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the grammar and such. If only I had someone to proof read *deep sighs*  
> Pls enjoy this cuteness.

The brown hair boy scurried down to the docks. Thick book tuck inbetween his inner elbow and wrist. The last few days were more eventful than ever his short 20 something years ever were. Almost unbelievable. Well. Actually completely unbelievable unless your some old huff listening to wives tales they were told as a youngster.

It was strange, their first meeting...

\--------

He blinked. He blinked again. _Did he just boop me ?_ The strange guy started to smile Big at him as he pulled his head back up. 

"Did you just fucking boop me?" sounding astonished. Because, what?? 

"Yes"

"Why??"

"To break the tension?" he said as if it was something obvious.

"To break tension??"

"Yeah, and to say hello. Your smiling now too so I think I did just that" 

Hyosang hadn't noticed but he was smiling. Smiling wide. So wide his cheeks kinda Hurt from the strain but he didn't notice. 

"What's your name? "

"Hyunho"

He sat all the way up realizing it. Perched in his knees just looking down. The other looking up. Smile still apparent. He was only lost for words for a few moments. He reached his hands out for the other to take. Which they did after blinking once. 

"On three I'll pull you up, ok?" he assured standing.

"Why?"

"Oh,  well...dont you want to get out?"

"No"

".....How long to you plan on being in there? "

"Uh.... A while."

Hyosang quirked his head in confusion. 

Hyunho raised his eyebrows. He said oh and began to smile. He leaned back in to the water floating on  his back. Moved to flip his tail up? 

  
_His tail._... Hyosangs eyes flickered between the wide triangle connecting to his torso and his face with the ever growing smile on his face.

 

The tail lifts out the water and splashes water in his face. It's cold and salty.

_This is real._

**_That's a fucking tail._ **

"Whoa! Whoa!!" A slosh of water was the last thing he herd.

\-------

He passed out. Thinking back on it, it wasn't the coolest thing he ever did. But come on he met a fucking mermaid. How does one react to that exactly _?_ He gripped the book filled with all the old tales and whispers through out hundreds of years. This book his mom used to let him read story's out of. Even younger his grandmother used to read and tell stories.

He found out a lot about mystical things. Like how hyunho doesn't sing and trick fisherman out to sea. He doesn't steal souls. He wasn't made in a test tube. He doesn't eat people. Or how his kiss isn't poisonous, though his teeth are slightly. Somewhat a numbing effect.   


  
\---------

Hyosang found that out the hard way. He was pushing hyunho's face into the water playfully. Whilst said face was split with a wide smile. One of his fingers nicked on the sharp ones. It only stung a little then a little more and then it was numb just a bit. But only right around the open skin. 

"I'm really sorry, does it hurt?" "No, though it's kinda stinging a bit" 

"Oh that's the poison-"

"What the fuck- You said you weren't poisonous!!!"

"I said my KISS wasn't poisonous! Don't be rude. You WON'T DIE"  


\---------

 

Turns out it's very mild and only to help with the wild shrimp and small fish he eats, does a lot more on them. 

Or how the moon is his grandparent. And names them. He found out the first night.....after the fainting. 

\---------

He felt a bit of splashing on his face. He was half in a dream. 

"Kidoh, Kidoh, Kidoh! "

A bigger splash hit him. The shock jolted him awake with a gasp. 

"Kidoh? "

Half hanging off the the dock a little stunned. 

"Are you calling me? "

"Yeah Kidoh are you alright?? You did this falling thing like going to sleep."

Blinking at his figure bobbing in the water Hyosang was so confused. 

" But like without laying down properly. Kidoh?"

"......I'm Hyosang" 

"oh yeah,  I didn't know so I called you your moon name"

He blinked hard. His head had a pounding headache. "A what? "

The sea kid looked like he had an answered to speak but he quickly bobbed back into the water. With a bubble disappearong into the deep blue. 

"Hyosang! Your ma is worried." His friend stumbled down the stairs leading to the dock. "And your dads a dick." he finished as he was nearing the end of the wooden planks. A fast one that boy is.

"Seriously my dad thinks we're practically married because your dad thinks we're always in each others ass and doesn't stop talking about it. "

Hyosang gets up rubbing his head. "Yeah, Sangwon, I know. I live with the fucker. "

He looked back down at the water. Two small bubbles. He turns his eyes back to his friend. Who's staring at him. 

"What? "

"Why you here, it's damn near one"

_One?_

_Whoa I must of been out longer than I thought shit_

He can't stop blinking and staring where..... Hyunho disappear into. Mean while Sangwon can't stop staring at him. 

"......dude.....come to my place your out of it. Beside your dad is too cray now. "

Two more bubbles popped up from the spot where his eyes were glued. And he swore he herd 'bye Kidoh'. One more bubble and he herd Hyosang. He smiled to himself. 

"Yeah I'll come over" 

_Kidoh huh? It's not bad._

\------

The brunette was sitting there with these thoughts of the past few days. Waiting to show why he thought such silly things. He could explain better with all the tales in front of him. Hence this fat ass book. 

They talked a lot. Like everyday. All day. He learned a lot. So much it be hard to explain to anyone else. About the sea, about the moon. About how humans are not nearly, nearly as smart as they think they are. 

If something seems to far out of reach than it must be fake. Science forgot to study many things. Not even. Science completely disregarded too many things. Because hyunho isn't the only one. Infact he said there's plenty more. So many different hybrid species. Would you call it hybrid if no mating was involved? Whatever, the point is. Science skipped a whole evolution. Or something. 

Thumbing through the pages of the book with his thoughts just going rampant. He was so in concentration to find the pages so he could be ready when Hyunho got there. 

That he didn't notice Hyunho got there. 

"Hey"

Hyosang jolted his head to him. Met with water to the eye. He's beautiful but he's gross. Spat water from his mouth into the brunette's eye. _He's charming I swear_.

"So what's up? Is that the thing you wanted to show me?"

It's funny how Hyosang just flows with Hyunho. 

"Oh yeah, look at this shit. " 

Turning through pages swiftly til finding the right one. "All these legends that make you guys sound horrible"

Hyunho study the text looking curious an confused. His eye brows straightening. Starting to arch one. 

"You.... Can read right? " he asked Hyunho hesitantly. Who just laugh loudly in response. Then flipping another page. 

"Yeah, sorta, if anything I'll ask. " ending with a small chuckle. After a few more pages and smirks and small laughs to himself later hyunho looks at him.  "It is..... Some weird things but other things weren't completely off I guess. "

"Really?? Some of this is true? " 

"About mermaids yeah, if you run into the wrong one. Those bad ones are mostly extinct "

"Bad ones? Extinct? I thought they're plenty?  Just like you"

"I'm not a mermaid. There's plenty of me though "

_What?_

Almost without thinking Hyosang reached in the water and pulled the long fin up. "What the Hell is this then!? " 

He really didn't mean it rude or sarcastic. Literally in the midst of confuzzlement. What could he possibly be with a half human body and half tail fin thing??  He was not received well he presumes as he was met with a salty slap across the face with said tail fin thing. 

"Mermaids are half scales, a fish pretty much. I'm a whale you jackass"

Hyosang stared. Eye brows furrowing. 

"A whale"

"Yes! Do you see scales? I'm whale dammit. "

The end of the blue haired Tail lifted out if the water again. Hyosang just stared, more Puzzled. 

Hyunho stared back. He splashed the water up at the others face when he decided they been staring to long. The brunette honestly doesn't know what else to call someone half tail half person. 

".....I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to be rude...do you eat people? "

Loud laughter came out the blue haired again. "No I told you I didn't.

Hyosang, I was mostly alarmed. I know you don't mean it rude. There were bad mermaids and good mermaids. And there's other creatures and sometimes Humans have a hard time telling us apart. And you guys make up alot things and really exaggerate."

Hyosang nodded in understanding. As well as agreement people exaggerate. A lot. Hyunho explained further how there were mermaids who would lure and kill Humans. How mermaids do sing. But not on the soul purpose to attract humans. If they did that they are a siren. And sirens are extremely rare. Especially now. The brown hair took it all in. 

"Your kind really is strange. It's written right here if you run into a violent sea creature that some sink with the touch of humans. Something about disrupting magic. IF it was a sea creature why would sinking be a problem?  We are sea creatures! " Hyunho continued into a ramble about how none of that makes sense.

It really doesn't but it's an old book full old wives tales. It's fake. Or half fake. 

"Who knows maybe I could sink you by disrupting your "magic", have you ever tried getting sunk by a human ?"

Apparently that must of came as a challenge. The next thing Hyosang knows he's in water. He felt his ankles being pulled but he had no time to react. When he bobs up and begins to float he pops. "WHAT THE FUCK HYUNHO-"

"Wanna try? Sink me."

He was pulled close in as the blue haired leaned back and started to straighten out pulling Hyosang with. Laying him over like a blanket. They floated right on top of the water. 

Being on top of Hyunho was resting on someone in a bed but so much more comfortable. Like a water bed. Since they're in water but no sinking. Just a calm sway of waves on skin. And slow pull in different directions. It's less work then trying to keep oneself a float on their own. 

They stayed like that for who knows how long. It was peaceful, a comfortable feeling.  Hyosang almost started to doze off as it laten. Still asking questions. 

"Do you have gills?"

"No"

"How do you breathe?"

"Lungs. Whales have lungs"

"what happens in winter? " 

"In the ocean underwater is still. Unfrozen "

"So you don't leave... Leave and migrate or something like an annoying bird"

At some points Hyunho was tracing small things into Hyosangs back. Combine with calm waters. It was lulling him to sleep. Bad combination, falling asleep and water but with Hyunho he felt safe. It felt like it was ok.

"Some sea creatures migrate to warmer waters...not all"

"mmmm" and Hyosang was drifting with the ocean to sleep.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr I take requests.  
> Sorry if this was spaced weird IDK what happened.


	3. Different Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidoh realized something. And he has a miniature crisis.

It's frightening isn't it? How someone can be very close but really far all at once. Two different worlds can overlap each other. It doesn't mean they intersect. Do they? 

"How the Holy fuck should I know? "

His friend stared at him from the floor where he was reading. Hyosang was staring off into space above him. He slumped to his side stilling. Obviously becoming more lifeless as the hours pass. He came here last night because his dad was having one his fits about Hyosang's absent mother. But that was some deep shit. People being in separate worlds but meeting where the lines drawn. 

Really what should Sangwon say to that. Well he has to say something because now by the minute his brunette is looking more teary eyed.

"You been really analytical and deep nowadays, well I guess you were always like that but.... If two people want their worlds to intersect who should stop them? As long they aren't afraid of their new world it will be alright."

Hyosang stared. How could it be that easy?

"Is it that simple? "

Sangwon nodded. "Well it's not necessarily simple...buts it's simple. "

The brunette leaned into his knees. And crooked his head. It cannot be. 

"Alright, look. You lovesick fuck, "

"Love sick?" he raised his tone in confusion.

"Yes numb nuts, I'm not stupid. You are though, so I'll forgive your raise in voice." He lifted himself off the floor from his laying position. Looking Hyosang fully on. "Your dad hates me. He doesn't like our friendship. This homophobic tweak thinks we are permanently in each others assholes. He literally is sicken by my presence in his home Or near you. But are we friends? 

Are We Friends?!"

_Shit don't yell, what the fuck._ "Yeah of course, Fuck him."

"Right! Fuck him" he pointed his finger at Hyosang. He's getting really into it. "Are you gonna be a great rapper?- Don't answer - the answer is yes. Hyosang you are. And you'll  be a great producer and anything else you end up wanting to do."

"...ok."

"But your a fisherman son. Aren't ya gonna take over the business??" 

"Hell no, what the fuck?" whipping his head. And stared at his friend like he was the craziest person. He knows he would never, never be a fisherman.

"HELL NO!! "

Sangwon jumped to his feet. "Everyone wants you do be a certain way and do certain things with yourself. But it's your life. You do you. You make your world."

Wow this is intense. Sangwon making a lot good points. Why couldn't two worlds be apart of each other. _Why couldn't two different worlds be apart of each other?_

_I don't have gills. He doesn't have feet. We can't cross in to each others worlds._

There it is. It's crashing down on him. It's all coming apart. This is about Hyunho. This is about how they can only ever meet each other a the end of a dock. How there's just one place in the world where they can, maybe, intersect each others lives.  

_Maybe._

Warm streams come down his cheeks. "I make my world...." 

Sangwon jolted at the brunettes tears. Inching closer to him, reaching a bit hesitantly. Shook it off then proceeded to shake Hyosang. Who absently stared off to the side a little. After a few more shakes he came to his senses "Hyosang?- " he retaliated. Smacking his dear friends  hands off his arms. Standing quickly, harshly pushed him out his space. He needed space. He just needed some space. And be able to swim deep and hold his breathe. _Or something, FUCK._

He grabbed his hair and pulled it back. 

"Hyosang. What the fuck?-" 

"What if it's worlds?" counter quickly. To be met with a huh and confused look. 

"What if it's Worlds?!! "

His friend lifted his head up and back. And did a small nod. He moved his arm across from one side the room back to the other. 

"If the world spilt this room in half. To separate us. And the world told me I couldn't be in the same one as you. I'd jump over to your side and be a part of yours." Sangwon said with a determined look, with finality. 

Hyosang is stunned.

"Your my best friend. I rather be apart your shitty world then be without you in my equally as shitty world. "

"...What if you can't come over? its impossible to cross. Your- you'll die. "

"I'll die? " Hyosang nodded frantically. "Then I'll meet you here right at the split." The raven pointed at the floor. "And your ass better meet me right here. "

It was like a relief, a revelation. "That's right we can meet right here" haphazardly gesturing about the floor .

"Right here" Sangwon nodded and pointed 

"There's no reason two people can't meet half way. It can work. Yeah,  it can work." Hyosang nodded to his own words. His friend nodding back.   
  


Some moments passed when Sangwon finally broke the silence.

"Come on were going" half way out the door. Waving off any questions Hyosang was asking. Hammering down the stairs. And swinging around to exit out the kitchen door. The brunette fumbling behind him.   
  
  
  


Pt2 

They were walking down the stone path to the other side of town. Strolling casually. Hyosang wonder when it became night fully. It's nice walk prompted by his friend. Telling he was freaking out and that was freaking him out so they should go for air. You could see the whole expanse of stars litter the sky. He wondered where they were going. 

His friend suddenly spoke.

"You know, it's a good thing the world didn't spilt and I died if I cross it. You were on the side of the house that's in the direction of Hansol and the hill. And I was on the side that your house is on. You know what that means?  It means you got hansol and a great view and I got the fish market and your fucking dad."

Hyosang let out a small laugh. And nodded along. Starting to get in his thoughts. He didn't visit the dock today. Maybe thats better since he kinda went over board thinking about the damn thing. The end of the dock. Divides their worlds and where they can be. He really shouldn't be like this. He's over reacting isn't he, it's just not that serious. 

But it is. To him it is. 

Before the brunette notices they're stopped. In front of Hansol house. Or rather the side the font of his house leads by the bushes. They corner around  and look to his window. There's funky lights going on in there and little stars circling the room. Sangwon try to call him down but failed.

So he scaled the side of the house with the plants growing along side it. Well as far as he could til he got close enough to call for Hansol. Who screamed loud enough to be here from the ground.  It would be frightening to see half Sangwon's face staring at you from your second floor room. That would be terrifying actually. Soon the two are climbing down from the window hitting the ground with a thud. 

Hansol was sorta a black sheep in town... Well they all were but Hansol stuck out visually first. People think he does witch craft and talks to sirens. And that he's a "fruit". This town is delightful isn't it? Once when they were kids this old lady called Hansol a banshee and shooed him off that part of town for 3 months. Then the old hag gagged and they blamed Hansol. Truly delightful town. 

They started walking somewhere. Sangwon filling their friend in on his personal break down back in his room. Hansol looked back at him worried. Black hair cutting thru his lashes. He gave a small smile and nod to assure he's alright now. 

When Hyosang thinks about it, Hansol may look hardcore  but he actually quite soft. Like all the piercings, black clothes, jewelry, makeup and unique interests may make him look hardcore. But he just a fluffy black ball. Very loving. 

So Sangwon he's tough and in your face a lot. Definitely not afraid to tell you your being a jackass. He's really a gentleman and a sweetheart. It just cover by all his insults. 

"So how are you back there love sick fuck? "

Pulling Hansol's hand up to climb over the rocks. They were going to that abandoned beach that got blocked off from a Rock slide.

He just smiled being pulled up next. 

"So who is she? " sliding down the side of the rocks into the the sand. 

"Uh" Hyosang paused.  How to explain-

"Ah......! Who is 'he'? " Hansol said with a sly smile. Now both them staring at him. How to explain... A whale person?

Sangwon plopped into the sand.   
"He lives out of town since your always gone" 

"Well.....yeah? " _I_ _s the ocean out of town? Yeah, yeah it is._

"Is he cute?" Hansol interjected. An unconscious smile grew across the brunette s face.

"Yeah, he's really handsome."

They all smiled with him. Seeing their friend so fond over someone. It never really happened before. 

"How's he feel about music? " Sangwon asked. It was a passion of all theirs that this town didn't get it. Even more so that it was Hip Hop. 

Hyunho actually really liked music. And had herd him rap before. When he would come to the docks and practice to himself. Or freestyle he herd it, even the dumb ones. See Hyunho had been to the dock plenty of times swimming around. Hanging out under it. It's funny he could of met him a long time ago. 

\----

Hyunho turned swiftly  "hey can you rap for me? "

"Huh? " 

"Rap for me please" he stared bright eyed into his eyes. "I know you can I herd before.  I like your style. "

\------

He really like how he raps apparently. Like he even knows some words. Hyunho sings too. He has a good voice. How do you describe someone so great? 

Hyunho's a nice ...whale? He supports everything he wants to do. He believes in him way to much. The blue hair listen to everything he says. He cares so much.

"Does he make you feel special? " the raven said with starry eyes.

"Yeah"

"How long ago did it become official? " sangwon asked. 

"Um......never"

Sand was thrown in his face. His wild friend lectured how he should do it already. While the other argues with him saying hyosang can take his time. They banter back and forth a bit. Til they finally went back to questioning the brunette about the blue sun. Occasionally interrupting each other, to disagree. He could say so much about the other and how he feels. Tip toeing Around where he lives and what he does and the whole ocean thing. 

"So..... " Hansol lifts his hand from the sand ready to smack if Sangwon says the wrong thing. Sangwon hesitantly eyeing the black nails. "..So the reason you freaked out earlier.. Your on the same level and like the same things. He sounds like a pretty cool guy... Is  it because he lives out of town? "

Hyosang didn't know how to answer in a way for him to understand. "Yeah.... Uh,  the real issue is I can't go there and he can't come here so we half to meet.... At a specific location,  I guess. "

Sangwon asked why he couldn't come into town. Reassuring that he fight anybody who gave them a problem. Hansol agreeing to throw hands,  including his figurine hands in his room. 

"It's more like he can't go, uh a certain distance... From his home. " that should make sense right? 

They were silent a bit.

 

"Is he in the closet?" the black fluff ball asked. "That's why you can't go there? "

Hyosang didn't know how to answer. Because honestly that wasn't why, but,  he also didn't know if Hyunho was in the closet or not. Sangwon interjected his thoughts. 

"Maybe this guy's parents are like Hyosangs. And they half to meet in secret like some Romeo Juliette shit."

"Well as long as you don't take poison and die. You guys can keep meeting half way." the raven said with absolution. "When you need it I'll throw my hands at your dad...and his dad..and mom. I'll say it's cursed statue hand and speak in tongues."

They all laughed. Really the raven too much.

"Like I said earlier if two people want to, who the hell can stop them. Even the world can suck it."

More laughter came with that. They sure have a way with words. It's nice though. The support. The brunette didn't get it much from anywhere else. 

"Thanks guys...your better friends than I  could hope for. I love y'all  "

"Awwww"

"Ew" 

They laid on the beach with their heads forming the points of a triangle. One talking about how this is too sappy. The other wooing over how sweet it all is. Watching the stars they talked more. They rapped battled, Surprising Hansol won. They did that for hours. Until they all fell asleep right there on the beach. 

While drifting into sleep fully he here the sound of the ocean and wouldn't you know it. Who Hyosang thought about. There was a splashing and a somewhat familiar sound of splashing. Like something was swimming. A splashing of tails. Brunette smiled to himself drifting more with the sound. It's probably just dolphins or some other fish but the sound is still something he grew fond of. 

He fell asleep with a small smile on his face. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have picked up by now that kidoh's dad is an asshole. 


	4. This island is strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a weird place already. And it's only getting weirder.  
> Sehyuk is a farmer boy, and he someone how saw something weirder than the normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE START OF PGOON PART OF THIS YAY. 
> 
> I have this written long ago but, I just didn't have someone to read my typos I'm so sorry. 
> 
> I still don't have a clue what I'm doing. Help

This island was weird place as it is. And it seems to only be getting weirder.

The towns people were stuck in their ways. They all had weird habits. Whispers cover the town with old tales. So much so  outlanders started coming in to investigate things. Asking about folk tales like that had and reliable information. He keeps seeing people swimming at odd hours of the night. But he never sees them get out of the water. 

Another thing is giant squids keeps attacking boats by the harbor. Which is strange in itself to attack a boat that isn't in its territory, but a giant one?  So close to shore?

Sightings of those weird monks that dwell in the middle of the island keep happening. To be honest Sekyuk wasn't sure if they were a cult or really something holy. Nevertheless everyone left them alone to mind their own business. They been here for longer than any fishermen, they don't bother anyone so no one bothers them. Though usually they wouldn't be any where near the town. 

Things were getting strange on this island. Well it's not even and island if you want to get technical like Sehyuk. 'It's sorta a peninsula ' it's connected by a small piece of land though theres a bridge above that's much more reliable to cross. 

 

 

The Park family were farmers. Providing all the agricultural to the town and to markets across the bridge. They lived above the town. Somewhat like a small plateau hill. A cottage sat above there over looking the town. Sehyuk was the only one that stayed in it. The rest of the Park family stays lower toward for bottom of the hill next to some of the farms vegetation field.

You should half to go that way down towards them to go to town. Then walk all the way around the landform to get there. Or if your fearless like Sehyuk you could slide down the incline of the steep hill. And go straight towards the path to town. Please don't be like Sehyuk. 

 

 

His tan hands from the sun wiped the sweat beads off his forehead as he headed towards his cottage. He tightened his bandanna and went about checking his flowers around his home. Trimming them as he went . Once he reached the side facing away from town toward the ocean he saw some plants withering. He debated if there was hope saving them. When something caught in the corner of his eye. 

Down in a harbor  that nearly closed into a full circle. We're some outlanders dragging something in a net. The fish is really struggling, and quiet large. Why wouldn't they hit it with a rock? As he watched the three harshly pull it more in to land he saw hair. And limbs...thats a human!! 

He was sliding down the rough slope fast scraping his way down. He couldn't stop to think his body just went. The sun kissed boy could not believe what he was seeing. What the hell were they going to do to that person.

When he hit stable ground he rushed down the fork in the path leading to the harbor and away from town.  Running as fast as he could. Stumbling over rocks down into the sand. 

"Hey!!" 

Some guy with freckles turned to him letting go of the net. His colleagues turning their heads to look as well trying their hardest to hold down the red head struggling.

"Let them go." 

Freckles seemed somewhat threaten. And uncertain what to do. 

_Well I guess if I was caught kidnapping some one in a net I be taken off guard too S_ ehyuk reasons with himself.

"Drop the net. "

He started forward toward them. Freckles hesitantly asking him to stop. His buddy dropping the net but only to come to halt Sehyuk. 

Who meets his fist. You don't touch Sehyuk. He stumbles back holding his face and falls. The freckle brunette guy rushed to his friend trying to help him up. Who can't  seem to find footing. Sehyuk walks pass them to stare at the girl holding the last of the net. She dropped it immediately, Backing away with hands up. 

The dark haired look back over his shoulder at the two men there, one being held by the other. 

"You should probably leave." 

They started away from the beach in a rush. One stumbling greatly. He watched them get to the rocks a distance away. Once he turned his attention back to the net. It wasn't there. He looked up and saw the person struggling to get toward the ocean. Tripping and rolling closer into the beginning of the water. 

"Whoa!  Yo your gonna drown!" Sehyuk yelled paniced.

Running thru the sand to the water. They had gotten in deep enough their head was under. He grabbed and pulled them up. Immediately they struggled and made some weird screaming noises.

" Hey,  hey!  I'm not gonna hurt you I saved you."

They only kept resisting. Poor thing must be in shock. It was really hard to hold them though they werent that big. And something seem to be cutting his fingers. 

"OK! OK ! Please just let me cut you out"

He grabbed his knife from his work pants. Ripped the ropes with the sharp edge then pulled the frantic one out of the opening. It was a boy. With bright orange red hair. And it was kinda long. He tripped over some net still wrapped around his feet falling into Sehyuks body. Catching his fall tan arms landed around the others back. 

His skin was strange, certain parts felt scaly. When the other pulled back pushing off him but stopping to look at his face. Sehyuk scanned over his chest and arms. There were patches of, what look like, shiny scales. His eyes trail up to his neck there's was a fresh bite mark it was still open. Unconsciously sehyuk reached for it. The other jolted out his hold but still close enough to have his arm in the sun-kissed hand. 

They caught each other eyes. Though they were weary they didn't seem scared. Deep red colored his eyes. They were open and intentive. He was actually quite pretty. Swiftly the red head turned to break eye contact like he could hear his thoughts. His eyes fell back on his throat. It's starting to bleed more he really needs that looked at. He glimpse something through the red locks. His skin was moving.

Carefully he brushed it back to reveal the side of his neck. The red eyes following shut, only moving slightly away from the touch. 

They were little slits moving up from the skin and closing. It didn't look like another wound. They moved lightly with the rise and fall of his chest. _Are these gills?_

The water disturb around their legs. Sehyuk eyes searched the water to investigate. He saw a swords fish coming at him. Which doesn't make sense in such shallow water this close to shore. He jumped pulling the red head behind him and backing up in to the shore. The fish started swimming back and forth in the most shallow part it could. 

"What the hell...?" He asked mostly to himself.

His hand steadily reaching behind to push them further on to the beach. Suddenly the skin on his hand was gone. He turned to look where they had gone met with the gaze of another person. The red head now behind them. His pose was defensive and he was backing them a way from Sehyuk. His arm steady bent in front of him . He was wearing a turtle neck and long sleeves in this heat. That was peculiar alone, but what was even more strange was there was something sharp poking through his sleeves.  Like small jagged triangles straining they the fabric. 

"I... Just don't want trouble. Let's just call the police to report what happened and part ways"

His soft eyes hardened while his stance stiffen with the mention of police. He took another step back eyeing him cautiously more than before. Maybe he too was doing some crime. As long as it wasn't kidnapping Sehyuk didn't care persay. Pattering on water came from his left. He turned to the noise seeing some shirtless guy running towards them from the small cave opening that was submerge part way in water. His feet looked like they were on top of the water and his pants look like the kind monks from the center of the island wear. 

He replace the sight in front of him while the other two started to retreat at his arrival. The red haired one watching him as he was following the hand in his. Running toward the cave opening the other came out of only tearing his eyes away when he had to. Once they're contact was broken heart shifted his eyes back to the new person in front of him. 

He was pretty big and had ripples coming from his rib cage. And his neck, had open slots that looked like the red heads. He had skin patches to that were shiny white blue. 

".....You can use my phone if you want. To report what happened. Figure why they targeted your friend, get piece of mind. " he raised hands with a shrug.

The brown haired man stared deeply into his eyes. He then shook his head no. Sehyuk tried to reason with him, maybe he thought there wasn't a point.

"There's only one way off the island they can easily find them............ I can tell what I saw too to back you up if you want?" the large brown eyes only stayed on the ground. "Kidnapping is really extreme you really-"

"We cannot." 

It was said like there were no more questions to be asked. He held out his hand as if for a hand shake. "But thank you..."

Sehyuk closed the distance between them slowly. Looking at the hand stuck out in front him. The hand had more of the weird skin blotched on one side and crawling up his pointer finger. His nails were long, shiny and pointed. Almost claw like. Weird fashion sense this one had, Sehyuk thought as he clasp their hands together. And began a firm shake. Trailing his eyes up towards the others. A pleading and regretful look fallen into them. 

"I'm sorry"

He felt sudden pain in his wrist. Then he blacked out.

Sehyuk woke up later in the night. He herd the crashing of waves. He wasn't near the ocean though. No He was back on top of the hill over looking the the town and the sea. The waves were loud tonigt as they crashed against sand and rocks. He couldn't remember much, but he swore he had a conversation with someone. And he remembers being paniced to help someone,  but who was the question. 

Stretching his stiffness off after he got up he tried to recollect more. To no avail the last thing he remembers was the afternoon when he took a late lunch after finishing one of the fields. Hopefully he did more work after that wishfully thinking with the turn of the nob. He flinched sharp pain in his wrist. Huh weird there was a little cut and a bruise forming. Well I guess that means he did work and hurt himself on a tool or something. 

As soon as he got upstairs he plopped in his bed still exhausted even though he slept for who knows how long. With in a minute the tan boy was nearly full asleep. Sound of the waves lulling him to full slumber. He hears a whisper from someone he doesn't recognize but is familiar. 'I'm sorry ' it's a sound along in the waves. It echoes in his mind as fully falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is OK.


	5. I know him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pgoon assumes he's fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord help. What is grammar?

Sehyuk was trying his hardest to continue his work the best he could. He cleaned his wrist several times a day. Wrapped and bandage it to Shield it from dirt and any other things. Changed the bandages quite often, he had to it would bleed at random when it throbbed too painfully. Starting to think it was infected he had called the doctor but had to wait a few days to be seen. 

There were times the pain was so bad that he would lose his grip and drop things. A throbbing pain beginning in the Niche in his skin spreading outwards amoung his arm. Stingy in his veins.  Sometimes his arm would even go limp completely for a few moments.

It had only been two days since the night he found the hole on his wrist. It was getting worst and quickly he didn't know what he had done to get this kinda infection or what evenit is. It was worrisome but nothing the doctor couldn't fix. _Right?_

He stood there taking a break after the sixth time of dropping the hose. Even small things were becoming a hassle. Staring down at what he was supposed to be watering his mind drifted. He kept thinking of the ocean. Of worrisome eyes. Then of trusting ones. Of hesitant ones after. Another strange thing he kept hearing the ocean. Even with the windows close or in conversation. To be honest even when he has ear phones in and singing loudly along to some song. Waves sloshing up the sand and then receding. It was all very strange but the most unsettling thing was him reminiscing on a unfamilar voice apologizing. 

"Sehyuk" a large man with a beard approach him. "What ar ye doing laddie? Th' carrots ain't waterin' themselves? "

The tanned boy with a much smaller frame shook his head shutting his eyes. "Sorry I'll-"

"Take a few days off" the man said playing with his beard. 

What? He can't he's so behind in everything there's no way he could afford that. Right when he's about to say something against it a large hand is patting him heavily. It knocks him forward a bit the pain had climbed up his arm. Trying to escape the thuds against it. Usually it wouldn't have done a thing and the bearded bear like man took notice.

 "Hmm... ye must be really sick. Take a week! Yar little girlfriend came by too."

"Uncle-"

"Get out ye scallywag!  Don't take th' piss."

He was practically being pushed out the fields. His aunt coming by to also to help force him out. They wouldn't even let him go change before being thrown out. His aunt grumble yelling in between languages at him. Something about being young and acting like it. She grabbed his head and kissed it before smacking him on it, shoving a bag of apples in to his arms. And shoving him forward to the Sandy blonde with flowers in his hair. Grumbling the whole time, something about not being rude.

Stumbling forward before catching his footing. With his good arm holding the sack of apples. He looked up and stared at the short man in front of him. Staring back a little awkwardly. He was holding a bouquet of tulips and daisy's to his chest. Dirt hanging with the roots at the end as they were picked in Hast. 

"Hey Hojoon" saying to lessen the awkwardness.

"Hey... " he shuffled a bit. "Um they gave me these flowers.." lifting it in his hand a bit. 

"Yeah...they are just trying to be nice. They think..... Your really pretty..and so flowers.... Uhh"

This is one of the most awkward thing he had to do.  And with someone he was friends with it really hadn't of should been so weird. 

"They think I'm a girl. I know,  I figure it out a while ago. " he smirked a bit. " At least I'm not ugly right? "

Sehyuk laughed at that handing the bag over. "These are for you, and yeah I'm not lying they think your pretty, I mean in their defense they think the average man looks like uncle. Even to me they ask how I came out so small? " ending with a small laugh. 

They began to walk away from the farm as Hojoon took the apples. The Sandy blonde started going on about cheerleding and how his new _friend_ was helping him. Sehyuk was really interested but for some reason the closer they got to the path near the beach the less he could hear him. Waves only growing louder. Apologies ringing in his ears and a stinging in his wrist.

"-Sehyuk"

Huhing he looked to his friend. Mind still foggy he try to concentrate just scanning his face. Intense throbbing rippling up his veins. Hojoon looking worried slowly reached for him. Shrugging his arm from his friends reach he apologized for not hearing him. 

"Sehyuk. I don't care. I'm more worried your shaking. Are you alright? "

The sun kissed man was shaking. Well perhaps like a slight tremble. And he was sweating , small beads forming. Sehyuk just couldn't concentrate to answer. Making Hojoon ask him again taking to his side. 

"I'm...I'm-okay-I just"

"Hey don't lie to me, Sehyuk what's going on?"

He was about to answer that he must have been lacking sleep or something but then he saw him. A long hair faded orange hair roots growing in dark. The strawberry blonde walked with hesitation further up the path towards town. Like he was almost lost, stopping slightly as he got closer to being in the actual town. Sehyuk started towards him.  
_I know him,  I know that face_.

Hojoon tugged his arm holding him back a bit. When the tanned man didn't stop and continued . That's when the Sandy blonde had to block his way.

"Where are you going?" sounding startled.

"Hojoon I- I need to talk to him."

"Who?"

"The boy!" he was getting frustrated. Staring at the figure getting further upon the path and closer to town, his vision weaved. "The one ahead of us"

Hojoon turned and held Sehyuk behind him curling the tan arm around him. Searching ahead the path curling down towards town. His tan friend's head started to rest on his back as he leaned into him giving up form being blocked. Heavy breathing hitting the sandy browns back who was staring forward, searching ahead still.

"Do you see him? Help me get his attention  "

"Sehyuk" he hesitated with his words.

  
"There's  _no one_  there "


	6. About the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its one of the late nights a the docks again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just gonna Hop real quick over to kidoh And seogoong before continuing back into pgoons story. It's short but remember where we left off with goon

  
Hyosang stared up at the shining Milky orb in the sky. Lighting up the dock he was perched on. The stars scattered around it haphazardly twinkling alongside it. Hyosang had thoughts and many of them.   
  
The moon is a grandparent, well kinda. Maybe a God? It's kinda like a deity isn't it?  It's talks to the sea creatures and gives them guidance at times. Watches over them. Well they don't just watch the sea creatures the moon watches everyone. The moon is everyone's relative. Better than his parents....   
  
"Why can't humans hear the moon?"  
  
"HM?" Hyunho was swaying in a circle. He seemed kinda hyper. Well, extra hyper today. "I guess because humans turned their back on the moon. " he slowed to a stop.   
  
" ....How? "  
  
The brunette had questions for the moon. Does the moon know the future? Does the moon know his feelings? Why does he come from a fisherman family and is the son of that man? Why is he human and Hyunho a whale? Why couldn't they be in the same world and not meeting between?  
  
The blue haired hummed leaning back and looking up. "Humans fear the ocean and left the moon alone."   
  
Hyonsang knows a thing or two about feeling alone. It's saddening to think the moon gave and cherished humans and they left it. While the moon's alone, still watching them. What he doesn't understand is how humans did that.   
  
"How did we leave the moon? "  
  
"...... Well...  The moon speaks through water. So when humans grew further and further from the sea the further the moon probably felt from humans. And then being feared probably made it worse.... Then sleeping at night when the moon is there. And not being believed in... Almost completely being disregarded I guess is what happened. "  
  
Hyosang had always been taught to not go by the shore. That the sea was unforgiving. Maybe it's a misunderstanding or maybe it was. If one is casted aside who would be forgiving? ' _The sea takes.'_ Well isn't it taking what it only gave?   
  
  
  
"You're starting to think darkly again, aren't you?"  
  
Hyunho voice broke his thoughts. He tilted his head down almost surprised. By now he was kinda used to the blue haired to be able to read him well. Said boy was under the water to his nose. Water swaying under his eyes that stared back at him.   
  
He lifted his head up. Chin rising so his mouth was coming up more. Maybe hyosang stared a little too long at. They were moist. Drops of water trailing off them.    
  
Hyosang leaned forward wanting to close the large gap between them. He couldn't really help himself he was mesmerized. He had leaned so far down his chest almost touched his knees bent in front him.   
  
Hyunho lips started to purse. It looks like they'd give lovely kisses. The brunettes heart fluttered. Then he was closing his eyes, shut tightly to protect them from the the water attacking them. It kinda burned and it's kinda gross. Hyunho mouth split into smile and he giggled. _Kinda gross but he's beautiful_ , Hyosang thinks.   
  
"Alright, Alright,  on lighter thought. The moon still talks to all the sea creatures how does it talk to so many? Is it hard? Like what if everyone's talking at once?" the brunette questioned puzzling himself thinking about it.   
  
"Huh? The moon doesn't talk to all the creatures"  
  
".........Oh....  Just the half human ones?"  
  
"Kinda it guides everyone a bit but doesn't talk to everyone. Not many actually "  
  
The brunette was surprised at this. "But doesn't the moon talk to you all the time?"  
  
"Yeah!  In fact the moon told me some really good news today! " he got excited and bobbed in the water with the emotion. Starting to twist back and forth. Sending the water to ripple. _Why is he so cute??_  
  
Leaning back down to dip his hand in the water. He flick his wrist repeatedly to splash it on the blue hairs face. "So what is it then?? " he said smiling. Hyunho smiled harder and turned his face from the splashing moving in closer. He clasped the hand at the root of the assault.   
  
"It's a secret" the blue haired squeeze his hand. "But I'll tell you one day!  I promise. "  
  
"Promise?" Hyosang squeeze back, looking in his eyes.   
  
"Promise. " Hyunho leaned into the hand he held.  
  
The brunette just smiled at him sweetly. Straightening a bit. Pulling his arm up into a more comfortable position. He didn't let go though. He never wanted to let go. Hyunho ended up leaning his face up against the leg hanging off the dock. Hand still in hHyosangs.  
  


  
They stayed like that for a long time.


	7. Too many familar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's trying to convince everyone, including himself he's alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember where we left off with sehyuk? Good because this chapter is the Same day continue from them. 
> 
> I'm been too afraid to update but fuck it.

  
After much convincing and pretending to be able to see later. Sehyuk had successfully gotten Hojoon to believe he was just hungry. And didn't need hospitalization. Hojoon being the sweetheart he is decided to treat him to something despite his declines and 'I'm alright's.   
  
The ocean sounded loud in his ears even as background noise. He wavered behind his friend holding his hand. He asked the flower wearing boy about 'the new friend ' again.  Which really distracted from the others worries completely. Hojoon had so much to say about the guy, he seemed to be smitten. 

  
Even though he does everything in his power to deny it.   
  
"He isn't a douche at all like the rest of this God forsaken sea side dump. "   
  
"No not at all he's different like us. He's so open minded even if he's never heard about things before.  He so sweet he made me a sea shell bracelet. And he helps me with my cheer routines, and choreography even though someone else was supposed to.” Sehyuk, it was Sehyuk who was supposed to help him. "Even when I run out of things to say he seems to want to stick around. He doesn't think I'm boring even when I have nothing to say or do. He just-he likes being around me I guess.   
  
I almost can't believe it......"   
  
Hojoon stood out a bit in school and since the tan one wasn't there to intimidate all his bully's anymore he worried a lot. Though by sophomore year of high school the small flower lover stopped giving any fucks.   
  
"Oh and he sings." 

  
_ He's been talking this whole time pay attention goddammit. _ Sehyuk doesn't see how his friend can deny his obvious crush on this mysterious man. He literally can't stop talking about him when he starts. And Sehyuk can't understand why he can't do anythings he's good at anymore. Like listening. And paying attention. Instead thinking he saw red haired boy walk by. And getting lost in his thoughts. Or farming he was great at before he couldn't lift a hose. Or being sound minded instead or hallucinating and remembering images of a times he's not sure happened.   
_ Maybe I'm going crazy. Or maybe I'm dying. Fucking Christ, I hope I'm not dying of some brain disease. _   
  
"So which place? "   
  
"Oh..uh" he didn't realize they walked so far thru the town.  "How about the little cafe place. It's the most modern thing. "   
  
"Cool, hey my friend told me their mackerel is good"   
  
_ Again? _ Sehyuk smirked to himself.   
"I want to meet him. " Hojoon some what surprised, somewhat elated, raises his brows. "Really let me meet him I'm sure we'll get along."   
  
The sandy blonde bounced on his heels a bit. Excited before he pulled out his phone to dial a number. After some moment his face fell. And he typed something and pressed send. When he turned to the sun kissed boy to relay the bad news his eyes suddenly lit up. Pulling out a shell necklace from his shirt. Seeing it made Sehyuk vision blur. His friend blew into one end. He didn't hear anything but a soft wind. But his world seemed to shift. Then his arm throbbed centering from his wrist very painfully. He grabbed his arm harshly. Clenching his jaw to stop any noise of pain from escaping.   
  
"Hey.... What.. What is that? "  the tanned boy questioned feeling disoriented. Acting as natural as he could. Leaning up next to the nearest building to find himself. 'I'm sorry ' started to play thru his head. From the familiar voice he doesn't know who it belongs to. Flashes of faces he swears he knows but doesn't. His tan hand started to grip the corner of the building.   
  
"Oh I don't know really, he said if I ever really really wanted to see him to use it. It works though so I don't know maybe it's pager or something. Or maybe he has superhuman hearing." Hojoon ended with a laugh.  Sehyuk would be more concerned for his friend nonchalantness of how a shell calls his crush. But Hojoon always been weird and had that just go with it attitude. That and things have gotten significantly weirder for him and so has, just everything around him. And the fact his head is pounding, his wrist is throbbing and his veins seem to all thrum with his heart beat.  He had other things to be concerned with. 

  
_ I could be dying. Maybe I should go to the doctor. _ Sehyuk thinks. He hadn't actually been this worried in a long time. Not about himself at least.  _ Or something this isn't normal. _ He hears a heartbeat but it isn't his own. He liked to say he's going crazy but that just doesn't feel like what it is.   
  
Pretty red hair falling around a pretty face. Blood. Apologetic eyes. Just images flashing about like the beginning of old movie. Two people are conversing but only one is talking. The tanned boy tilts his head to the ground cracking a smile.   
  
_ None of this makes sense. _   
  
Hojoon started to come into his space. Gently wiping cold sweat off his face. Seeing the sun kissed boy smiling gripping the bricks, something seemed off. He thought he ask again.   
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"   
  
A small laugh escaped the tan boys lips. With a shallow nod. His head fell more. Hojoon went to lift it but someone brushed his arm. The sandy blonde turned his head swiftly. The last thing that needs to happen is a towns person seeing the 'weird' kids being weird at the entrance of a alley. Though to his surprise he was met with soft eyes and a soft smile that was bright.   
  
"Sangdo"

  
He smiled bigger at the sandy blonde.   
  
At the mention of a name Sehyuk had looked up. Seeing a hand fixing a flower in his friends hair. The owner of that hand had leaned from around the corner into Hojoons space. Smelling a flower in his hair with his eyes close. Sehyuk analyze the profile peeking the corner. It was familiar to him too, in a way. As if they felt his eyes on them. The sangdo person eyes snapped open. Pupils coming to the corner of his eyes. When he turned his head he eyes seem to open with surprise more. Their eyes connected. Sehyuk swears he knows these eyes.   
  
"This is sangdo! My.. Friend "   
  
The  _ friend _ came more from around the corner. The back of his fingers travel down Hojoons arm to his hands. They lingered on the dark blondes a bit before settling. To which said blonde fingers twitch into them like they wanted to grab but hesitated.   
  
_ Right, friends. _   
  
It bothers him a bit that his best friend won't admit it to him, but everyone has their reasons.  _ Guess I should make a good impression. _ He straighten the best he could still leaning against the wall stretching his hand out. When the other came to take it he realized this person was wearing long sleeves. Seemed to be a fairly thick crew neck. It isn't fall yet, that's strange. He was staring at the sleeve not realizing he been shaking this hand for a few moments to long. 

  
Hojoon was looking at him expectanting but the Sehyuk was to transfixed on the hand shake.   
"Uh, this is Sehyuk"   
  
That seems to break the trance as sehyuk started to nod quickly. Sangdo nodding back.   
  
"Sorry,  uh, let's get this mackerel" Sehyuk supplies to break the awkwardness he probably made. He hopes he can get back to normal soon. Part of the reason the sun kissed boy wanted to meet his friend center of affection was to evaluate him being a good guy.... And remember his face... Just in case.... Maybe ask a few questions... Give him a little warning. This was his best friend.   
  
When they entered Hojoon had told Sangdo that Sehyuk wasn't feeling well. Sangdo nodding at the information.  _ Is it just me or is Hojoon drawn to people who don't talk much. _ The whole time this guy been here he's smiled, nodded, traced his fingers up and down Hojoons arm and back, tilted his head. Has he even said hello?  This was puzzling to Sehyuk. Once they found a seat he realized the quiet one was watching his arm. Which is a strange thing to pay attention to,  or would be but his arm is shaking. He didn't want Hojoon little boyfriend to be freaked out or anything.   
  
"I'll go get myself some water. "   
  
Hojoon was holding his hand down and saying he would go for the tan one. But then sangdo got up tapping his shoulder then smiling at the now starry eyed light brown haired boy. The tall one hovering there nudge his head towards Sehyuk lightly. Still making eye contact with Hojoon.   
  
"Oh, Sehyuk how much ice? " before he even answered he turned his head back to the tall man.  "He likes only a little ice but since he isn't feeling well you can add a bit more. Maybe like the bottom of the cup"   
  
Alright. Hojoon has some weird ass telepathy shit with this guy. And apparently with Sehyuk too. Because he was right. Well Hojoon is always right when it comes between them.    
Once the other guy was out of earshot. Sehyuk started teasing.   
  
"He's cute" he got a small slap on the wrist.  "Doesn't talk much though is that your type?" Hojoon scoffed at that.  "I'm just saying your best friend, your ex girlfriend, your last crush, your current crush-"   
  
"He's myy friennnnd"   
  
"OK,  your current 'friend', all quiet types."   
  
"I don't know, is he really that quiet? "   
  
"He hasn't spoken a word this whole time, are you really asking?"   
  
"Oh has he not? " Hojoon actually seemed like he hadn't noticed. "he can be really talkative. It might because you're here. Wait, you're actually talkative. "   
  
"This is the first time I ever heard this my whole life."   
  
Hojoon Giggled "You're actually really silly"   
  
Sehyuk just smiled fondly. He figures he probably is if Hojoon says so. There's not really a comparison. Everyone seems to be one way for the most part in this town. They're kinda strange but they think he's weird. He can't tell if his family is weird or if he is,  or if Hojoon is even that weird. Well, people on the mainland also seem strange.   
  
Sangdo returned to the table with 2 waters, and some brightly colored drink in one hand. In the other was some slices of what looked like some fruit. He sat the plate down in front of Sehyuk. This doesn't look like mackerel. When he handed hojoon a brightly colored drink he started oozing over the thoughtfulness. Saying he's happy about it even if he didn't ask and how it's one of his faves. Sehyuk was smiling at the scene. The throbbing had left his arm,  well as much as it does, but he had pressure in his head, an overall shitty feeling, hallucinating red heads walking by and his vision kept blurring. Speaking of blurring, it was happening again.  He started to look at his plate trying blink back to normalcy.   
  
"It should help when you're feeling sick." Sehyuk looked up to see. Sangdo smiling at him. He started raising his hand in a motion "Vitamins"   
  
_ He speaks. Well alright _ . Sehyuk thanked him with a smile and picked a piece to eat. Hojoon started on some show he been watching and how the season is getting so 'juicy'. As he prattles away with soft eyes following him diligently nodding along, asking the occasional question. Sehyuk mind starts to head other places. He really can't concentrate at all. He was starting to hallucinate pretty bad. There was a man across from him leaning against a door that lead to the kitchen. He was tall and had broad shoulders. Large eyes stared back at him. It's another familiar face that sehyuk doesn't know where from. Can fevers cause hallucinations they can right? Is that my issue?    
  
Sehyuk was caught in his thoughts and the images appearing around him deeply. Everything hojoon said he just agree with trying not to cause attention to himself to worry the other. He agreed to have Sangdo's friend come visit with them unknowing.   
  
A tanned hand was fisted into a ball holding its owner's head up. Though his head started to fall and he started looking at his now empty plate. He hears rushing water. And when he looks off of the table he see the room filling up with it. Lifting his head hair falling from where it was tied back. He started looking to his left towards the door they came in from. Looking through the window instead of the rising water that isn't there. He starts seeing the pretty faded orange headed approaching outside the window. Long swaying hair. He wondered why the colors of his hallucinations kept changing, well their hallucinations I guess he shouldn't expect them to have consistency.   
  
The long haired boy was so pretty he didn't mind watching this one. The boy walked all the way up you to their tables and Sehyuk just watched him intently the way their hair swayed with their motion. This was the closes one of the people hallucinations had been to him and they all were good looking but this one was just.... Just damn good looking. Though the eyes he invision with long hair was different from this one. Again with the lack of consistency of hallucinations shouldn't matter but he keeps noticing these things. Hair falling around thier face with a orange glow the boy stared back at him. Looking to the side to break eye contact. Seemed he was feeling awkward. The other hallucinations usually stared at sehyuk intently and he be the one feeling uncomfortable. This one was fun. He really was pretty.   
  
"Um.... Sehyuk, you gonna let him sit down?"   
  
Their was what he presumed would be the waiter in all black and a notepad standing next to his hallucination. Why would he scoot over for a waiter? Is that a friend? Sehyuk looked at Hojoon who was just staring at him expectantly. He nodded his head towards the wall and mouthed scoot over. Hesitantly he started half way in the booth he stopped.   
  
"Can you... Can you see him? "   
  
Hojoon stared back mouth parting.   
  
"The prettier one I mean"   
  
The prettier one looked around swiftly hair swinging. When he seems to realize he was the one being described he looked down at the floor shyly. Hojoon lips curled into his mouth while his brows furrowed. They rolled out and pursed into a kissing face. The sandy blonde was clearly confused. 

  
_ OK so I'm crazy the waiter is the friend. _   
  
Hojoon turned towards the hallucination. While Sangdo stared hard at Sehyuk. So much for good impressions. His friends mouth fell open staring directly where the pretty long haired was staring back at the sandy blonde. His friend turned back to him mouth still slightly open. He really was lost for words.    
_ I know Hojoon I'm sorry. _   
  
"This is..." he lifted a hand to point "Sangdo's friend, Sehyukie. "   
  
The tan boy's eyes open wide. He was real, the pretty guy was real. This was the same hallucination he saw earlier when Hojoon said no-one was there.  _ Wow what the fuck? _   
Sehyuk had to get out of there. What a fuck up.   
  
He lifted his head from his hand. "I'm gonna-" his arm fell limp, pointer finger twitching as he was trying hard to move his whole arm.    
_ Goddammit, really arm? Now of all times?  _ _ How awkward would this get? _   
  
The long haired man grabbed his hand holding it down. Pain soared up the tan arm throbbing hard and painfully. Long hair draping the table as the head tilted over the scene of his arm. Sehyuk figures he's observing the small impressions on his arm. He can't help but grip the hand back from the sudden pain. The orange brown haired boy lingered his head and looked at him. Then he looked towards Sangdo. He straighten and while holding the tan hand he pulled him abruptly. Now normally Sehyuk would ask what the fuck but he Kinda felt like he should just follow. Hojoon and Sangdo were also standing now. The long haired turned to look back at him gripping his hand nodded his head forward. Pain surged up his arm again. Sehyuk nodded with his vision blurring. The room started to turn.   
  
"OH MY GOD! SEHYUK! "   
  
A heavily blurred version of what he assumes is the ceiling was insight. Hojoon leaning over him scared, hands on his chest. Hojoon mouth was moving. Repeating something over. Two other standing heads poked into his vision. Sangdo eyebrows furrowing while the other eyes worried. His vision blurred again but he felt water prickling his skin and hands cupping his face. Reopening his eyes he sees Hojoon crying, his tears spilling onto his face. His friends mouth still moving but he can't hear him. All he hears is waves and some other voice repeating "I'm sorry "   
  


  
Everything was going black.   
  


  
_ "I'm sorry " _   
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
